Regarder Loud House
by Zellah
Summary: Une petite fille téléporte les personnages de Loud House dans un cinéma pour regarder leurs vies a travers un écran ! Comment vont-il réagir fasse a ça ? Lire pour le découvrir !
1. Loud House: Dans le noir

**Salut les gens! Je suis nouvelle sur le forum de la maison forte. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup d'histoire sur un autre univers donc j'ai l'habitude d'écrire! Mais ... Je suis plus sur Wattpad que sur mais pour vous, j'ai voulu faire une histoire sur ce site et pas n'importe quelle histoire!**

 **Encore une chose, je suis française mais j'ai encore du mal avec la grammaire et l'orthographe donc je suis désolée, sachez aussi, que je puisse lire vos fanfictions grâce à mon traducteur automatique, un mon avis, vous devez l'avoir aussi)**

 **Bref sur y va! (Et surtout, désolée pour les mots voiture incompréhensible mon ordinateur m'a fait n'importe quoi!)**

 **(Dans la maison Loud)**

* * *

 _Lincoln était dans sa chambre en train de lire une petite BD sur son lit en sous-vêtement, le jeune garçon était tranquille, aucune de ses sœurs n'allait le déranger. Les heures passent et le garçon ferme la BD et pose sur le lit, se lève et remet ses habilles. Il regarde ensuite vers nous comme il fait à chaque fois._

Lincoln: encore une belle mâtiné dans le calme et la tranquillité, mais ça me surprend un peu alors que j'habite, j'entends le boucan que font mes sœurs ..

 _Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et regarde dans le couloir, il y avait des affaires de ses sœurs qui traînent dans le couloir sur le sol. Il se dirige vers les ascenseurs et voit que toutes ses sœurs étaient dans le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. Il se retourne du nouveau vers nous._

Lincoln: pas étonnant qu'elles sont calmes, elles sont devant la télévision mais je suis étonné qu'elles ne soient pas encore battues pour la télécommande.

 _Il hausse les épaules et retourne dans sa chambre, il ouvre la porte et sursaute en voyant une jeune fille dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas une de ses sœurs, cette fille avait les yeux marron, les cheveux châtain qui s'arrêtait au niveau de la poitrine, elle avait un pull noir et un jean bleu et des chaussures blanches. Elle avait un bracelet noir avec une écriture rouge marquée: Amour_

La fille: Bonjour Lincoln Loud!

Lincoln: T'es qui toi?!

 _La jeune fille sourit et pose une main sur l'épaule du garçon._

La fille: T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas méchante! Je vais me présenter plus tard mais en attendant ...

 _Elle claque ses deux ensembles et la pièce s'illumine dans une lumière blanche. Quelque seconde plus tard, Lincoln se réveille sur quelque chose de mou, il ouvre les yeux et voit qu'il est dans un genre de cinéma et qu'il était assit sur un siège. Il se frotte la tête et regarde autour de lui, il remarque que ses sœurs, ses parents, la famille de Clyde et Ronnie Anne et Bobby étaient la._

Lincoln: Où nous sommes?

La fille: dans un cinéma!

 _Tout le monde se retourna vers la fille, elle était debout devant les sièges et s'entraîna à vérifier tous les mondes._

Luna: pourquoi nous sommes ici?

La fille: pour regarder un dessin animé!

 _tout le monde la regarde comme si elle était folle, elle a téléporté 3 familles justes pour regarder un dessin animé!_

Lori: C'est littéralement le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, tu nous as kidnappés pour regarder un dessin animé pour enfants!

La fille: Ce n'est pas pour les enfants, c'est pour tous le monde! Et en plus, le dessin animé est basé sur vous!

La famille Loud : SUR NOUS?!

La fille _* hoche la tête *_ : Oui, sachez que vous êtes des personnages de dessin animé, c'est pour ça que la série s'appelle Loud House!

 _La salle était dans un grand silence, leurs vies étaient une simple animation, Lincoln avait parlé avec des vrais lecteurs sans le savoir depuis le début. Et maintenant, tout le monde va regarder leurs vies à travers un écran, cela signifie aussi que toute la famille, ses amies vont savoir les secrets les plus personnels a son sujet ..._

La fille: J'ai oublier de me présenter ... Je m'appelle Éva et je suis une grande fan de votre famille! _(Mon OC)_

 _Personne ne répond_

 _Eva: _Bon allez-y pour le premier épisode de la saison 1!

 _Les personnages se mettent dans un siège qu'ils avaient choisi et regardent l'écran, Lincoln était un peu stressé à l'idée que sa famille découvre des choses sur son sujet ..._

 ** _Places des personnages:_**

 ** _Lori, Bobby, Leni, Luna,_** ** _Luan,_**

 ** _Lynn Jr, Clyde, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Eva_**

 ** _Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa_**

 ** _Lynn Sr, Rita (Avec Lily sur ses genoux)_** ** _Les père de Clyde._**

 **L'écran s'allume et le titre s'affiche: Dans le noir,** **avec une image de Lincold en train de regarder par la fenêtre.**

 **(Je ne remercie pas internet qui ne veux absolument absolument pas me donner l'épisode en anglais et avoir la traduction ..)**

Lincoln: ...

 **La scène commence par Hunter spector dans un fond noir et des écritures vertes à coté de lui.**

 **Hunter Spector : Croyez-aux Fantômes VOUS? Rejoignez-moi, Hunter Spector, chasseur de spectre, chef de l'Académie des chasseurs de fantômes, ou ARGGH! Maintenant, je descends dans l'endroit le plus effrayant de toute la maison, la caverne! Dimanche soir à 8h, soyez à l'heure, ou vous serez laissés dans l'obscurité! ARGGH!**

 **Lincoln: [marquer sur le calendrier une croix dans le rond] C'est enfin là! La saison en direct du plus grand spectacle de tous les temps! [Il dit en même temps qui entame une danse]**

Tous le monde sauf Lincoln: * se marre *

Lincoln: * Rouge de honte *

 **Lincoln: [Regarde la caméra] D'accord, je sais probablement que vous vous dites "Lincoln, avec dix soeurs, il n'y a aucun moyen que vous soyez votre émission préférée" et vous auriez raison: toutes les dimanches 8h, c 'est la même chose.**

Lori: Est-ce que tu parles tout le temps à la caméra? * Regarde son frère *

Lincoln: Euh ... Ouais ... * S'abaisse dans son siège *

 **[Flashback des sœurs qui se battent pour la télécommande et Lincoln qui arrivent avec le pop corne dans ses mains]**

L'un des père de Clyde: C'est tout le temps comme sa chez vous?

Rita: Malheureusement oui ...

 **[Fin du flashback]**

 **Lincoln: ****Mais ce soir, j'ai un plan! [Il prend son Talkie-walkie] Cadet Lincoln un Cadet Clyde!**

 **Clyde: Ici Cadet Clyde au rapport** , **je te lis haut et fort, je suis tellement excitée, on finit par regarder ARGGH ensemble, et ensemble, je veux dire toi chez toi et moi chez moi, non?**

Lincoln:  **[Regarde la caméra]** **Pour un événement aussi important, nous avons décidé que ce serait mieux pour nous si nous regardons séparément, Clyde un gros béguin pour ma sœur Lori.**

Bobby: Attentez ... Quoi?! * Concernant Clyde *

Clyde: * Rigole timidement et s'abaisse dans son fauteuil *

 **Clyde:** **[En train de regarder un portrait de Lori sur le mur en mode rêveurs] Hubba hubba ...**

Tout le monde sauf Clyde, Lori et Bobby: * Se marre *

Clyde: * Encore plus rouge *

Lori: * Rouge de honte *

Bobby: * Abasourdi *

 **Lincoln: [Parle dans le Talkie-walkie] Clyde? Clyde?! Tu me lis?**

 **Clyde: [Reprend ses esprits et parle dans le jouet] Tu devrais te dépêcher, Lincoln, il est presque 8 heures!**

 **Lincoln: Il est temps de mettre en œuvre l'opération: Distraire mes ****sœurs pour la télévision** **et regarder la fin de la saison spéciale de l'ARGGH et penser à un nom plus cour pour cette opération ...**

Toutes les sœurs de Lincoln: Alors c'est à nous de proposer des choses, c'était pour nous occuper?!

Lincoln _:_ Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix! A chaque fois c'est toujours la course pour la télévision!

Lisa: Il n'a pas tord ...

 **Lola et Lana [sortent de leurs chambre]: Dessin animé, dessin animé, dessin animé!**

 **Lincoln [Arrive devant elles] : Quelqu'un a dit ... Une partie de Thé ?! [Ouvre le couvercle et le révéle des objets pour le Thé]**

 **Lola: HIIIIII! Merci Lincoln! [Prend les objets et repart dans la chambre]**

 **Lana: Hé, je ne veux pas faire partie d'une partie de Thé, je veux regarder la télé! "**

 **Lincoln: Pas même si ces gars-là sont invités?**

 **Lana: HIIIIII! [Prend les grenouilles] Merci Lincoln! [Rendre dans la chambre]**

Lynn : C'est très intelligent!

 **Lincoln: [Luan ****prêt** **à descendre les escaliers] Hé Luan!**

 **Luan: Je descendais juste pour regarder la télé**

 **Lincoln: [Montre la chambre de Lola et Lana avec son pouce] Tu devrais peut-être prendre une caméra vidéo à la place. Les jumelles se battent encore!**

 **[La** **scène** **montre des objets qui volent et Luan qui court à Lincoln, Lola sur les épaules de Lana et train de frapper]**

Lori: ça fait que 30 secondes que vous êtes dans la chambre et vous vous disputez déjà! "

Lola: c'était Lana qui a commencé!

Lana: Menteuse!

Lynn Sr : _* Les regards en colère *_ Les filles sa suffit! Vous ne battez pas dans le cinéma!

Lola et Lana: Oui papa ...

 **Luan : [regarde dans la chambre] ça va faire le buzz sur internet! Merci Lincoln!**

Rita: J'espère que tu n'as pas mal sur internet ?! _* Regarde Luan *_

Eva: De toute façon, même si c'est sur internet ou non, tout le monde dit que votre famille a un peu l'habitude de se battre ...

Toutes la famille Loud:  _* pense *_ Elle a raison ...

 **[On entend une porte s'ouvrir et Lisa apparaître avec un livre dans ses réseaux et Lily qui se barre]**

 **Lincoln: [Arrive devant Lisa] Hé, Lisa, je t'ai sauvé d'un voyage en bas et j'ai trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin! [Il dit en même temps qu'il retient Lily]**

 **Lisa: Le lactose, la protéine tritique, les cristaux de chlorure de sodium, le saccharose et le galus ovus?**

 **Lincoln: [Confus et sort des ****ingrédients** **de n'importe** **quel** **]** **Euh, tu veux dire le lait, la farine, le sel, le sucre et les oeufs?**

 **Lisa: Tu dis Tomate, moi je dis Solanum lycopersicum, Je te remercie ... [Repart dans sa chambre]**

Tout le monde dans le cinéma sauf Lisa et Lincoln: _* Regarde Lincoln avec surprise *_

Lincoln: Quoi?

Luna: Commentaire tu savais que ça veut Lisa ?! D'habitude, tu ne comprends pas un seul mot scientifique!

Lincoln: Je lui demande juste que que veux veux dire ...

Toute les soeurs Loud: Aaah ...

 **[On voit Luan avec une caméra et Lily en train de tirer la langue avec Lynn qui entre en scène]**

 **Lynn: ****Ouais, deux minutes pour le temps de jeu! [Elle lève ses bras en l'air]**

 **Lincoln: Prend Lily dans ses bras et se dirige vers Lynn ****Hé, Lynn, regarde ça.**

 **Lynn: [Regarde le ballon qui flotte] J'en demande plus!**

 **[Leni sort de sa chambre]**

 **Lincoln: [La remarque] Euh, vas-y maintenant! [Il lance le ballon avec un bruit de coup de sifflet et Lynn commence à essayer d'attraper la balle dans sa chambre en faisant des dégâts]**

Lynn:  _* Murmure *_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me fais faire par mon petit frère ...

 **Lincoln: [Regarde vers Leni et montre le doigt de sa tête] Oh mon dieu, Leni!**

 **Leni: [Panique] Quoi, il y a une araignée sur moi?! [Frotte sa tête avec stresse] Enlève la moi!**

 **Lincoln: Pire, t'a un bouton au bout de ton nez!**

 **Leni: [Cache son nez avec ses principaux] Je suis un monstre hideux! [s'enfuit]**

Lincoln: Désolé Leni ...

Leni : C'est pas grave Lincoln, je te comprends _* Lui sourit *_

Lincoln: * _Sourit aussi *_

 **[Luna sort de la chambre avec sa guitare violette]**

 **Luna: Salut frère! La télé ce soir va être rock'n roll! [Fait un bruit de guitare] Ouais!**

 **Lincoln: ****Ou, tu peux faire ton propre concert de rock avec cette lampe de poche dans ta chambre! [L'allume et les couleurs bleu, vert et rouge qui sortent]**

 **Luna: C'est génial! Merci Lincoln! [Prend la lampe et rentre dans la chambre]**

Luna: C'est une super invention Lincoln, je te remercie pour ça! _* Sourit *_

Lincoln:  _* Sourit *_ Merci sœur ...

 **[Des lumières s'éclèrent en dessous de la porte et Lori entre en scène énervée]**

 **Lori : Quelqu'un a-t'il vu mon téléphone? J'ai besoin de tweeter mon émission!**

 **Lincoln: [Sort un téléphone de poche et bande sur les touches] Hé Lori! [Arrive devant elle avec au fond, Lynn qui essaye encore d'attirer le ballon] Hé Lori, j'ai trouvéais ton téléphone!**

 **Lori: ****Donne-moi ça! [Prend le téléphone] Combien de fois dois-je pas toucher à mes affaires ?!**

 **Lincoln: **[Compte à rebours en même temps que qu'il regarde la caméra]****

 **[Le téléphone sonne et Lori répond]**

 **Lori** **: Bonjour, salut Bobby! [Elle ricane]** **Non, je ne t'ai pas envoyé un texto pour m'appeler, mais je suis contente que tu l'aies fait! [Va dans sa chambre mais regarde Lincoln]** **Merci pour rien, morveux! [Ferme la porte]**

Tout le monde sauf Lori et Lincoln: Lori t'es sérieuse ?!

Lori: Quoi?! Mais en même temps, il touche à mes affaires!

Luna: Et alors, toi aussi tu lui touche ses affaires et il se fait plein de lui!

Lori:  _* Baisse la tête *_ Ouais, t'a raison ... Je suis désolée Lincoln ..

Lincoln: C'est pas grave Lori _* Sourit *_

Lori:  _* Sourit *_

 **Lincoln: [** **Voit Lily qui dort, the étend dans le panier à linge et l'embrasse sur la joue] Et de 10!**

Lisa: T'a oublié Lucy!

Lincoln: Ouais je sais ...

 **[Il glisse sur la rampe des escaliers et atterrie sans problème et regarde la caméra en même temps qu'il se dirige vers le canapé]**

 **Lincoln: Comme je l'ai dit, je ne serais peut-être pas le plus rapide, et je ne serai peut-être pas le plus fort, pour moi Mais mes sœurs bloquent toutes ses, d'un plan PAYE ça Avoir! [Il s'assoit dans le canapé]**

 **Lucy : Tu m'as oublié!**

 **Lincoln: Ahh! [Il tombe par terre] Lucy, j'oublie toujours Lucy!**

 **Lucy : L'histoire de ma vie ...**

 **Lincoln:** **Que fais-tu ici?**

 **Lucy:** **C'est la première saison de ma série préférée "Vampires dans la Mélancolie"**

 **Lincoln:** **C'est l'épisode de ARGGH ce soir, tout le monde va parler à l'école demain! S'il te plaît laisse-moi le regarder, ma petite cerise noir!**

Lucy:  _* Rougit une cause du surnom *_

 **Lucy: «Je suis désolé, Lincoln, mais tu connais la règle, je m'y tiens [Sa voix ralentie].**

 **Lincoln:** **NOOOOOON! [** **Il regarde la télécommande et le lèche]** **Ha!**

 **Lucy: [elle lève une autre télécommande] "C'est la vieille télécommande que Lily a jetée dans les toilettes ...**

 **[Lincoln lâche la télécommande et essuie sa langue et crache au sol]**

Ronnie Anne **:** _* Se prend un fou rire *_ Oh non, ça c'est la meilleur! hahaha !

 **Lincoln: * Rouge de honte**

 **Lucy : Désolé, je ne peux pas passer mes vampires, Edouine est si froid et tourmenté et mystérieux "Soupir" Si seulement il n'était pas dans un siècle ...**

 **Lincoln: [Une idée et relève la tête] ** **un autre siècle? [Regarde Lucy] C'est bon Lucy,** **tu peux regarder mon émission sur la télé en couleur, je vais aller voir mon émission sur la vieille télé noir et blanc de Papa!**

 **Lucy : Le noir et blanc sont mes couleurs préférées ...**

 **Lincoln:** **[Avec un regard tranquille] Ouais, ça va regarder mon émission un peu plus effrayant!**

 **Lucy: Effrayant est aussi ma couleur préférée!**

Lisa : Effrayant n'est pas une couleur mais plutôt un adjectif masculin qui veut dire que c'est

Lucy : Je sais que ce n'est pas une couleur, c'est une façon de parler!

Lisa: Oui bah t'a façon de parler n'est pas claire ..

Lucy: Tu veux vraiment parler de moi avec moi l'intello?! _* Commencer un se levé *_

Eva:  _* se retourne vers elles *_ Si je vois l'une de vous qui se battent, je préviens tous de suite, je vais vous clouez au siège avec le scotch!

Lucy et Lisa:  _* Se calme *_

 **Lincoln: Bien, apprécie tes vampires! [Commencez à partir]**

 **Lucy : Attends, je vais prendre la vieille télé!**

 **[Lincoln fait un grand sourire face à la caméra]**

 _Tout le monde était sans voix, le jeune Loud était très fort pour avoir tout ce qu'il voulait avec seulement des stratégies et quelques paroles. C'était l'une de ses grandes qualités ... Ils ne savaient pas que Lincoln était plutôt malin pour son âge ..._

 **[Dans la chambre de Lucy et de Lynn, Lincoln se retrouve à grogner pour amener la télé de l'autre côté du lit]**

 **Lincoln: [Qui porte la télé] Comment deux couleurs peuvent-elles être si lourdes? [Il le met sur le lit] Maintenant, sur le doit brancher. Donc, tu peux être heureux ou triste, tu as choisi comme ça, et je ne reste pas dans l'obscurité!**

 **[On entend un petit bruit de branche et la maison était dans le total noir]**

 **Lincoln:** **Et crotte ...**

Rita et Lynn Sr: Vous nous avez jamais dit! _* Regardent leurs enfants *_

Les enfants Loud:  _* Se regardent entre eux *_

 **[Lana et Lola se trouvent dans les bras pendants que les soeurs Loud se réunissent dans le couloir plongé dans le noir en même temps que murmurent dans la confusion]**

 **Lori : D'accord, tout le monde se calme!**

 **Leni: [Arrive avec peur] Les gars, je ne vois rien, je pense que je suis devenu aveugle!**

Tout le monde sauf Leni: _* Facepalm *_

 **Lori: Mais non, tu n'es pas devenu aveugle! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?**

 **Lincoln: [Arrive vers ses sœurs] ****Je ne faisais que brancher la vieille télé pour Lucy et ça a dû éteindre les lumières!**

 **Lori: J'aurai du me douter que c'était de ta faute, Lincoln!**

 **[Tous les autres sœurs se plaignent]**

 **Lincoln: Quoi, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est brancher une vieille télé!**

 **Luan: Hé, je sais pourquoi les lumières se sont éteintes, parce qu'elles sont aimées [Elle ricane alors que son frère et ses sœurs grognent] Compris? (Merci la traduction ...)**

Tout le monde sauf Luan:  _* Grogne *_

Luan : Roh quoi, cette blague était si une idée ... lumineuse! haha compris?

Tout le monde sauf Luan:  _* Grogne encore *_

 **Lisa: Celui-là était si bon que mérite un cookie [Lui tend un cookie]**

 **Luan : [Prend le cookie] Oh merci! [Le mange] qu'est-ce qu'une ampoule dit à l'autre? "[Soudainement elle commence à briller]**

 **[Le reste des frères et sœurs halète]**

 **Lincoln: tu es brillante!**

 **Luan: Oh, je t'ai déjà dit? "**

 **Luna: Non, mec, tu es brillante!**

 **Luan: [Regarde] Oh wow!**

Rita et Lynn Sr: LISA MARIE LOUD, NOUS T'AVONS DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS UTILISER TON FRÈRE ET TES SŒURS COMME COBAYE!

Lisa: Ne vous inquiétez pas mes parents mes parents, il n'y a pas eu de problème lors de cette expérience sur Luan!

Rita: Ce n'est pas une raison jeune fille!

 **Lori: Tout le monde s'éloigne de Luan! [Tout le monde s'éloigne d'elle] Lisa, maman et papa ont dit que tu avait plus le droit d'utiliser tes frères et sœurs comme cobayes expérimentaux!**

 **Leni : Ouais, pas après ce que tu m'as fait!**

 **[Flashback sur Lisa qui regarde Leni qui avait la tête enflée avec plein de bouton]**

 **Leni : Mon visage est tous bizarre ...**

 **[Fin du flashback]**

Les parents de Clyde, Ronnie Anne et Bobby:  _* Sont choqués *_

 **Lisa : Classique, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est infuser l'ADN bioluminescent de la méduse Aequorea victoria dans un cookie, je l'appelle Gloweos, d'ailleurs on peut voir maintenant!**

 _Tout le monde sauf Lisa était confus des mots de la jeune fille._

 **Lori: Ok, tout le monde se rapproche de Luan!**

 **[Tout le monde font se dire dit]**

 **Luan: J'ai toujours su que j'étais une lumière! [Elle rigole et ses sœurs et frère grognent]**

 **Lincoln: Ok, alors il faut qu'on remette le courant! (Merci traduction)**

 **Lori: Hé, quand maman et papa sont pas la, je suis en charge. Donc d'abord, vous devez avoir un compte de tête pour nous assurer que nous sommes là!**

 **Lincoln: [Compte ses sœurs] 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, avec moi sa fait 11, nous sommes tous la!**

 **[Lucy** **destinataire** **derrière Lincoln]**

 **Lucy: Tu m'as oublié!**

 **Lincoln: Aah! [Tombe par terre avec un bruit de corbeau et se lèver] ****Puis-je aller au disjoncteur et rallumer les lumières avant que Lucy me donne une crise cardiaque?!**

 **Lori: Encore une fois, je suis en charge, je vais faire, où est ce disjoncteur?**

 **Lincoln: Au sous-sol ...**

 **[Les enfants arrivent au sous-sol, l'ombre de Lori scrute les ténèbres du sous-sol]**

 **Lori : [Qui a peur] Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire ça?**

 **Tout le monde: PARCE QUE TU ES EN CHARGE!**

Lori: _* Pense *_ ça m'apprendra a jouer le chef ...

 **Lori: Très bien, d'accord, allons, Luan, allume le chemin!**

 **Luan : C'est l'idée la plus brillante que vous avez eu toute la journée! [Lori lui prend la main et commence à descendre dans l'escalier mais malheureusement, elle ne brille plus]**

 **[Tout le monde halète]**

 **Luan:** **Oooh, je pensais que je restais ce soir, mais je suppose que je vais dehors!** **[Elle rigole pendentif que les autres grognent]**

 **Lori: Lisa, ** **donne-lui un autre de tes biscuits, nous ne dirons rien!**

Lynn Sr: Excusez moi ?! _* En colère contre sa fille *_

Lori: Ouais euh ... Désolée ... _* Se frotte la nuque *_

 **Lisa: Négatif, c'était le seul. "Prototype"!**

 **Lori: Tout simplement génial ... [Elle entend un grincement venant de la caverne et prend peur] Il n'y a aucun moyen que je descende en bas!**

 **Lynn: Regarde le doigt en te moquant Ooh, tu as peur du noir!**

 **Lori: c'est pas vrai ****, tu es celui qui a peur!**

 **Lynn:** **Je n'ai peur de rien!**

 **Lucy: BOO!**

 **Lynn: AAH!**

Tout le monde sauf Lynn:  _* Se moque de la jeune fille *_

Lynn: Satanée Lucy! _* Croise les bras *_

 **[Alors que la plupart des filles commencent à se disputer, les jumelles commencent à trembler de peur]**

 **Les jumelles: IL YA UN FANTÔME DANS LE SOUS-SOL! [Commencer un pleurer]**

 **Lincoln: Les filles, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, c'est vraiment important que je ... je ... je ... [soupire en réalisant] ... D'ACCORD, OK, CALME! "[les filles arrêtent]" Venez ici, vous deux, c'est bon, il n'y a rien à craindre. "[Fait un câlin aux les jumelles]**

Tout le monde: AWWWW!

 _Lola et Lana étaient en train de sourire, leurs grands frères ont tous le temps protégé et les aider dans n'importe quelle situation!_

 **Lincoln: votre grand frère est là pour vous protégez, en fait ... je vous protège tous car je suis le Cadet Lincoln! "CADET LINCOLN" Étudiant hautement qualifié de l'Académie des Chasseurs de Fantômes Vraiment Bons! Ou ... ARRGH! [Cadres Clyde, ici le cadet Lincoln, oublie le plan, j'aurai besoin d'aide!**

 **[Clyde Arrivée]**

Clyde: Cadet Clyde, au rapport! [remarque Lori] "LLL-Lory?" **[commencer à agir comme un robot] "ALERTE ROUGE ALÉRO ROUGE,** **SYSTÈME** **CORROMPU, SURCHARGE DU CIRCUIT DOIT ABANDONNER LA MISSION** **[partie]**

Les père de Clyde:  _* Rigolent de leurs fils *_

Clyde:  _* Rougit *_

 **Lincoln: ... Je vais l'avoir bizarre Je vais maintenant descendre dans l'endroit le plus effrayant de la maison: la caverne! Mais ne créniez rien, avec mes lunettes de vision nocturne officiel ARRGH !, Je vois dans le noir. [commencer à baisser la tête mais dégringole les escaliers et perd le jouet] Aaah!**

Tout le monde:  _* On mal pour le garçon *_

 **Lori: Lincoln ça va?!**

 **Lincoln: [En bat des escaliers dans le noir] Les mauvaises nouvelles sont, que les lunettes sont juste un jouet, et ne voient pas vraiment dans l'obscurité! La bonne nouvelle est, ils ont amorti mon visage! Du sous-sol dur!**

 **Luan: [Avec sa caméra] Salut! Je pense que ma caméra vidéo a un réglage de vision nocturne!**

 **Lincoln: [Arrive et prend la caméra] Super! C'est comme les caméras sur ARRGH, j'y vais ...**

 **Lori: Attends, tu ne vas pas aller tout seul, je veux dire, j'irai avec toi. ensemble en tant que groupe!**

 **Lincoln: Très bien, mais j'y vais en premier!**

 **[Dans le sous-sol, Lincoln montre le chemin avec la caméra et ses sœurs derrière lui]**

 **Lincoln: Vous pouvez peut-être rester près de moi, sur ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se cacher ici dans l'obscurité!**

 **Luan : Il n'y a rien de drôle dans cette situation, même si j'aime l'humour noir!**

 **Leni: Qui m'a touché la main ?!**

 **Lynn: tu t'es touchée toi même la main!**

Tout le monde:  _* Facepalm *_

 **Lori: Je déteste les sous-sols!**

 **[Un fils étrange se fit entendre]**

 **Lori:** **[halète] Qu'est-ce qui grogne ?!**

 **[Les filles halétaires et Lincoln se tournent vers le bruit]**

 **Lincoln: Ne paniquez pas, c'est juste les canalisation!**

 **[Un autre son se fit entendre]**

 **Leni: Qu'est-ce qui gratte ?!**

 **[Les filles halètent à nouveau et Lincoln vérifie]**

 **Lincoln: N'ayez pas peur, c'est juste Cliff le chat!**

 **[Cliff rapporté ses griffe et miaule]**

 **Lynn: [Se pince le nez] Quelle est cette odeur?!**

 **[Les filles haletent à nouveau et Lincoln voit Lily et Luna]**

 **Lincoln: C'est juste Lily qui a fait dans sa couche ...**

 **[Luna tenu Lily plus loin d'elle et Lily rigole]**

 **Lily: Po-po!**

Lily: PO-PO! _* Rigole et ruban dans ses mains *_

Tout le monde: _* Regarde Lily en rigolant *_

 **Lincoln: Vous voyez les filles, je l'avais dit, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter!**

 **[Mais un autre bruit inquiétant se produit, surprenant Lincoln]**

 **Lori: Qu'est ce que c'est?!**

 **[On voit une silhouette noire avec des yeux vert brillant]**

 **?: Lincoln ... Lincoln?!**

 **Lincoln: [Recule de peur] C'est le ****fantôme** **et il connait mon nom!**

 **[Lincoln se mit au crieur alors que toutes les filles crient et courent partout]**

Clyde:  _* Se marre *_ Désolé de vous avoir peur les gars!

Lincoln: C'est pas grave Clyde, nous sommes bien amusés à faire les chasseurs de fantôme!

Toute ses sœurs: OUAIS C'EST VRAI!

 **Lincoln: [Avec courage] JE VAIS VOUS SAUVEZ MES SŒURS!**

 **[La lumière s'allume et Lincoln saute dans le linge et commence à donner des coups dans les vêtements]**

Rita: _* Rigole *_ AWWW, toujours la pour protéger ses sœurs. Comme c'est mignon!

Lincoln:  _* Sourit *_

 **Lori: [Un coté du disjoncteur] ** **Du calme Lincoln, ce n'est pas un fantôme, c'est juste notre linge!**

 **[Lincoln sort de la lessive et sourit timidement;** **il se trouve aussi que son fils vient de son talkie-walkie]**

 **Clyde: [à l'autre bout du jouet] Lincoln! Lincoln! Est-ce que tu me lis?**

 **Lincoln: [Répond] Clyde?**

Clyde: **J'appelais juste pour désolé de ne pas être un si bon cadet ARRGH! ... Et ta sœur est-elle prête à sortir avec des hommes plus jeunes?**

 **Lori: [Hors du cadre] Même pas en rêve!**

 **Clyde: C'est t'a sœur que j'entend?! [Commencer à faire le robot] ****ALÉRO ROUGE, ALÉRO ROUGE, SURCHARGE, SURCHARGE!**

Les père de Clyde: Ahlala l'amour!

 **Leni: [avec les yeux fermés] Les gars, je ne peux toujours pas voir!**

 **Lisa: Ouvre tes yeux Leni ...**

 **Leni: Ouvre les yeux C'EST UN MIRACLE!**

Tout le monde sauf Leni:  _* Faceplam *_

 **Lori: Le premier à la télé est un commando de canapé (Merci encore traduction '-')**

 **Lincoln: Je peux encore y être avant!**

 **[Lincoln se précipite sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse être le premier et le tout avec ses sœurs; il parvient à arriver le premier et attrape la télécommande et allume la télé pour découvrir que son émission est terminée]**

 **HUNTER SPECTOR: "WOW, c'était de loin le meilleur épisode de ARRGH! Je n'aiimerai pas être à votre place si vous l'avez manqué!**

Luna: Je l'ai toujours détestée se mec ... _* Croise ses bras *_

 **Lincoln: NOOOOOOOOOOOOON! "[Pleure] Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué mon émission ...**

 **[Lincoln commence à fondre en larmes et à ses** **sœurs,** **il est malheureux et se Sentent mal Pour Lui]**

 **Lori: [lui tend du pop-corn] Désolé que tu es manqué ton émission, Lincoln ...**

Bobby:  _* Sourit en voyant sa petite amie réconforter son petit frère *_

 **Luan: Mais comme la place, tu l'as vécu, regarde ça [branche son appareil photo sur la télé et lui montre ce qu'il filmé]**

 **[Ils regardent et apprécient leur petite aventure sur le film et Lincoln est heureux d'avoir vécu le spectacle au lieu de simplement le regarder]**

 **Lincoln:** **[Parle à la caméra] Vous savez, j'ai peut-être manqué mon spectacle, mais parfois, il ne s'agit pas d'être là en premier. mais d'être là ensemble, nous tous! "**

 **Lucy: Tu m'as oublié! [Apparaît au niveau du canapé]**

 **Tout le monde sauf Lucy: AAAHH!**

 **[L'écran s'affiche noir et tous le monde** **applaudit** **]**

* * *

 _Eva se lève et regarde tout le monde avec un grand sourire sur son visage_

Eva: Je te retourne chez toi mais demain, je te transporte encore dans le cinéma pour regarder l'épisode 2!

 _Tout le monde hoche la tête, Eva Claque fils ensemble principal et tout le monde est réparé dans leur maison._

 _Lincoln se réveille pour voir qu'il était au sol, il se relève et voit ses parents et ses sœurs. Il sourit et regarde à la caméra. Ses sœurs remarquent qu'il fait faire._

Leni: Vas y Lincoln, tu peux le faire faire!

Lincoln: Vous êtes sûr?

Tout le monde: OUI!

Lincoln sourit et regarde la caméra

Lincoln: Bon, alors j'ai jamais cru qu'il y avait des personnes qui regardaient nos vies à travers un écran, mais ... J'ai quand même peur du futur et d'autrui mais avec mes sœurs, je sais que je serai près de faire face à tous les obstacles!

 _Ses sœurs se précipitent vers lui et lui font un câlin avec le grand sourire sur leurs lèvres._

* * *

 **Moi: Je suis morte, j'ai enfin fini! J'ai pris 3 jours pour finir le premier chapitre! Donc ... Faudra moi laisser le temps pour écrire une nouvelle! J'ai commencé à écrire le 21 juillet à 20h40 et j'ai fini le 23 juillet à 15h40.**

 **Voila ... Au revoir!**

 *** S'écoule par terre dans l'épuisement ***

 **Total = 5,041 mots!**


	2. Message reçu !

**Je suis revenu ! Désolée pour le retard mais en se moment j'étais très occupée avec mes fournitures scolaires et autres. Mais je suis la et voici un nouveaux chapitre et comme d'habitude. Mon ordinateur va me mettre des mots qui sont pas comprit et tous car il n'en fait qu'a sa tête !**

 **Et j'utilise toujours l'épisode en Anglais pour l'histoire donc désolée pour les traductions qui ne sont pas encore bien compris…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **[Chez les Loud]**

 _Toutes la familles étaient en train de manger à table, cette fois-ci, tous les enfants étaient ensemble. Le cinéma avait changé la relation entre Lincoln et ses sœurs pour les rapprocher encore plus qu'avant._

Lori:Je me demande qu'est ce que ça va être l'épisode d'aujourd'hui…

Luna: Moi aussi, j'ai tellement envie de voir ce que notre petit frère nous a encore réservé !

Lincoln: *Sourit* Bah…Pas grand-chose…

 _Tous d'un coup, une lumière blanche vient éblouir la pièce et tous le monde se retrouvent au cinéma avec les parents des Loud, Clyde et ses pères et Ronnie Anne et Bobby._

Eva: BONJOUR ! Vous êtes prêts pour un nouvel épisode ?!

Lynn: On était en train de manger !

Eva: T'inquiète pas, il y a de quoi manger après l'épisode, alors essayez vous et on commence tous de suite pour l'épisode 2 ! Oh et vers la fin je vais vous faires voir et écouter votre musique d'intro !

Luna: TROP COOL!

 **[L'écran s'allume et une image de Lincoln en train de courir dans une lumière blanche apparaît avec comme titre: Message reçu !]**

Lincoln: _*Pense*_ Oh non, dit moi pas que c'est le jour ou j'ai dis des insultes a Lori !

 **[Des sons de jeux vidéo se fit entendre dans le cinéma]**

Lincoln: _*Pense*_ Et crotte...

 **[Lincoln était en train de jouer avec des lunette de jeux et se déplace avec dans la maison]**

 **Lincoln: Prend ça, Zombie ! [En train de faire un Twerks] Sentez mon twerk, vous les méchant ! [tuer des zombies; ****fait une poussée a l'avant] HOO !** **[Détruit le monstre]**

tous le monde sauf Lincoln: _*Explosent de rire*_

Lincoln: _*Rouge de honte*_

 **[Lincoln continue à faire plusieurs pose; il monte les escaliers et fait plein de mouvements dans le couloir]**

 **Lincoln : _HA HOO HA HOO HA HOO [Explose un Zombies et continu] HOO HOO HOO [Twerk]_**

Tous le monde: _*Toujours morts de rire*_

Lincoln: _*Facepalm*_ Je vais peut-être me calmer avec les jeux...

 **[Voit un zombie devant lui]**

 **Lori :** **LINCOLN !**

 **Lincoln: [enlève les lunettes et voit Lori en colère contre lui] AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! **

**Lori: Il n'y a qu'une seule règle dans cette maison: restez en dehors de ma chambre! Si je t'attrape encore ici, je vais littéralement te transformer en bretzel humain! [au téléphone] Non, pas toi, Bobby [Rigole] Une seconde..**

 **[Vire Lincoln avec un coup de pieds, l'envoyant dans le couloirs et ferme la porte]**

Toutes les sœurs Loud et ses parents en colère sauf Lincoln et Lori: LORI !

Eva: "*En colère* Tu sais qu'il aurait pu être blesser ?! Et en plus, lui il ne dit rien quand tu vas dans sa chambre alors arrête de le frapper quand il rentre dans ta chambre !

Lori: ...Je suis désolée Lincoln...

Lincoln: T'inquiète...C'est rien...

 **[Lincoln se relève un peu en colère et remets ses lunettes et sourit et continu de jouer]**

 **Lincoln: OH, YEAH ! [va dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte et réalise ce qu'il fait] Les zombies n'ont pas besoin de voir ça.. [enlève les lunettes et les met sur le lavabo] **

Tous le monde sauf Lincoln: _*Se cachent les yeux*_ NOUS N'ONT PLUS !

Lincoln: _*Pense*_ Ça me film même quand je suis au toilette ou dans la douche ?!

 **[On frappe à la porte]**

 **Lincoln: Occupée ! [Continu]**

 **[Frappe plus fort a la porte]**

 **Lincoln: [Soupire et va ouvrir la porte] J'arrive pas a y croire...**

 **[Il ouvre la porte pour voir Lori devant avec son téléphone]**

 **Lori: [Au ****téléphone** **] Bobby, tu ne devinerez jamais ce que Whitney ma dit aujourd'hui !**

 **Lincoln: [de manière rhétorique] Que tu ne respect pas la vie privé d'un homme ?! **

Luan: Il n'a pas tord...

Lori: Oui bah désolée !

 **Lori: [ignorant Lincoln et ferme la porte avec Lincoln qui sort] Non, bébé! Même pas en rêve, elle était comme ...**

Eva **:** Ok alors, imagine tu aurai coincée les doigts de ton petit frère dans la porte, tu aurai claquée sa tête et autre truc dangereuse ! *Croise les bras*

Lori: _*Pense a tous ça et halète*_ Oh non je suis désolée !

Lincoln: C'est rien !

 **[En colère, Lincoln revient dans la chambre mais s'arrête]**

 **Lincoln:** **Oh non! Mes lunettes de jeu !** **[se précipite dans la salle de bain mais se fait arrêter par Lola et Lana qui sont habillés en tenue d'autorité]**

 **Lana: On cours pas dans les couloirs ! **

**Lincoln: Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

 **Lola: Lana, cette individu te donne du fils a retordre !?" [écrit sur son carnet] **

**Lana: Nous sommes les nouveaux moniteurs de l'école, alors nous pratiquons à la maison ! [Prend son chewing-gum de sa bouche et le mets sur le papier et l'accroche sur le visage de Lincoln]**

 **Lola: Si on t'attrape encore, tu vas en prison ! On a déjà enfermé Luan pour avoir raconté de mauvaises blagues [Ouvre la porte pour voir Luan dans une cellule de prison en carton] **

**Luan: Tu connais la blague du voleur qui vole un calendrier, il en a pris pour 12 mois [Rigole] Compris ?!**

Eva et Louan: _*Se marre*_

le restes: _*Grogne d'agacement*_

 **Lola: Toi tu vas en prendre encore quelque minute si tu ne te tait pas ! _(Traduction de merde -')_**

 **Lincoln: D'accord, d'accord. Je marcherai dans les limites de vitesse. Je te le promet ! **

**Lana: ET ON NE JURE PAS ! **

**[Elles partent dans leurs chambre, Lincoln se rend à la salle de bain pour constater que ses lunettes sont maintenant cassée]**

 **Lincoln: Quelqu'un a marché sur mes lunettes! NOOOOOON !**

Lynn: A qui la faute ?!

Toutes les soeurs Loud sauf Lori: LORI !

Lori: Oh c'est bon...

 **[Lincoln entend les moteur de la voiture et se dirige vers la sortie et voit Lori s'en aller]**

 **Lincoln: Lori tu n'es qu'une saleté ! (Merci traduction)**

Lori: Moi une saleté ?! Espece de-

Eva: OH ! SI JE VOIS ENCORE QUELQU'UN QUI S'ÉNERVE? JE PREND MON SCOTCH ET JE L'ATTACHE AU SIÈGE !

Lori: _*Se calme*_

 **[Dans la chambre de Lincoln, il raconte l'accident a Clyde]**

 **Lincoln: Une minute, je suis en train de détruire les morts-vivants, et la prochaine ... RAAAH ! Tous ça c'est la faute de Lori ! [Jette les lunette]**

 **Clyde : [Attrape les lunettes et tombe du lit et se relève] Je n'arrive pas a y croire !**

 **Lincoln: Je sais! elle n'a même pas dit désolé !**

 **Clyde: [en mode rêveur] Non , je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont été touchés par les beaux petons de Lori... [berce les lunettes sur sa joue]**

Lori: _*Pense*_ Il a vraiment un gros problème avec moi !

Clyde: _*se cache le visage avec ses mains*_

 **Lincoln: [Prend les lunette des mains de Clyde] c'est un monstre dont elle** **se soucie est de parler a son téléphone stupide ! Eh bien, je vais lui donner un appel qu'elle n'oubliera jamais ... [Se dirige vers sa** **commode** **]**

 **Clyde: Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ?**

 **[Lincoln regarde dans son tiroir et sort une feuille de papier et la montre à Clyde]**

 **Clyde: [En train de lire] Pourquoi " vide" est la pire sœur de tous les temps ?**

 _Toutes les sœurs se figent, leurs frères avait un papier pour dire que l'une d'elles étaient la pire sœur, mais d'après l'épisode, la feuille va revenir a Lori..._

Lincoln: _*Se sent coupable*_

 **Lincoln:** **[malicieux] Je savais que ce serait utile un jour. Je ne savais pas quelle soeur allait le recevoir [écrit le nom de Lori sur la feuille avec comme support, le visage de Clyde] Mais toi, Lori Loud, tu m'as rendu ma décision très facile ! [Compose le numéro de Lori avec le téléphone canard]**

Tous le monde sauf Lincoln: _*Choqués*_

Lincoln: ...

 **[Le bruit du téléphone de Lori se fit entendre dans sa chambre et d'un coup Luna qui sort de sa pièce et joue de la guitare en même temps]**

 **Lincoln: Argh, elle doit surment recgharger son téléphone...** **Pas de soucis. Je vais juste le laisser sur sa boîte vocale**

 **Messagerie vocale: Hé, c'est Lori, vous savez quoi faire ! [BIP]**

 **Lincoln: Salut, Lori, C'est ton petit frère adoré, Lincoln, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire, Tu es...[Commence a crier des choses méchantes dans le téléphone en même temps que Luna entre et joue de la guitare et Clyde qui le regarde avec horreur]**

Tous le monde sauf Lincoln: _*Choqués*_

Lincoln: Je t'ai même pas vu rentrer dans ma chambre ! *Regarde Luna*

Luna: Je savais pas que tu étais en train de crier des horreurs frangin...

Rita: LINCOLN ! A LA FIN DE L'EPISODE, TU FAIS DES EXCUSES A TA SŒUR COMPRIS ?!

Lincoln: Oui maman...

Lori: Je l'ai jamais entendu se message...

 **[Luna sort de la chambre]**

 **Lincoln: ****Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes la pire sœur de tous les temps !** [raccroche, Clyde est toujours choqué] Qu'en penses-tu, Clyde ?

 **[Clyde s'évanouie et Lori entre dans la chambre]**

 **Lori: Hey, petit frère, je veux juste dire que, je suis désolée d'avoir marché sur ton stupide jouet, alors je suis sorti et je t'ai achetée un nouveaux stupide...**

Luna: Wow, ce sont des belles paroles dit donc... _*Sarcastique*_

 **Lincoln: [choqué par sa générosité] Tu as fait quoi ?!**

 **Lori: [lui donne ses nouvelles lunettes] Aussi, je suis très impressionnée que tu n'aies pas paniqué, c'est très mature... **

**Lincoln: [ricanant nerveusement] Ouais. C'est moi, Mr Mature !**

Lori: Ouais, mature au point de m'avoir insulté sur mon téléphone...

 **[Alors que Lori s'en va, Lincoln réalise qu'il a fait une terrible erreur et ferme la porte et marche en faisant les 100 pas]**

 **Lincoln: Clyde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai traité Lori de- [son de guitare] Alors qu'en faite c'est une-" [son de harpe] Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?! tu as raison Lori n'a pas encore écouté sa messagerie, ou elle m'aurait déjà changer en bretzel humain. il faut qu'on supprime ce message !**

Lisa: Tu as résumé tous en faisant...18 seconde ! C'est un record !

 **[Clyde se relève]**

 **Clyde: Hein ?!**

 **Lincoln: [Fière de lui et Clyde s'écroule] Merci Clyde !**

 **[Il ouvre la porte et les deux garçons apparaissent et** **voient** **Lola et Lana en train d'inspecter dans les couloir et Lori qui ferme a clé et tape un code et descend les escaliers]**

Lisa: D'après ses image, je peux clairement dire que le code de Lori est: 3729 !

Lori: HEY ! JE VAIS CHANGER LE CODE DE TOUTE FAÇON !

 **Lincoln: Parfait ! [Rentre dans la chambre avec Clyde] Lori n'a pas son portable, il est donc toujours la dedans en train de charger, notre mission: s'infiltrer dans sa chambre et effacer le message avant qu'elle revienne !**

 **Clyde: Mais elle t'a interdit d'entrer dans sa chambre !**

 **Lincoln: Bien vu, c'est pour ça que tu vas garder un œil sur elle !**

 **Clyde: Super factoche, je garde toujours un œil sur elle !**

 **Lincoln: Alors c'est parti ! [Fait un check avec Clyde]**

Lynn: C'est parti pour voir le plan de notre frère ! _*Mange du pop-corne*_

 **[Clyde regarde partout et saute en regardant les escaliers comme un Kangourou et parle dans son Talkie-walkie]**

 **Clyde: En position !**

 **Lincoln: Bien reçu !**

 **Lana: Je sais reconnaître du popo quand j'en vois et je te dis que ça c'est du popo...[Sort de la chambre avec Lola en voyant des traces partout]**

 **Lincoln: [Parle dans son jouet] Crotte du popo, la vois est barrée, il va falloir que je trouve une autre issus...[Mets un bonnet sur la tête]**

 **[Il roule jusqu'à la chambre des jumelles, Lola et Lana entendent du bruit et vont vérifier, la caméra bouge et tous le monde voit Lincoln au dessus des deux filles en se collant entre les murs avec le dos et les pieds]**

Lana: Wow, bien jouer Lincoln, on ne savais même pas que tu étais la !

Lincoln: Merci Lana _*Sourit*_

 **[Lincoln fouille dans sa poche et trouve une genre de graine et la jette par terre plus loin faisant sortir Géo]**

 **Lana: Hey, boule de poil, on ne court pas dans les couloirs ! [Elle court le chercher avec Lola]**

 **[Lincoln atterrie mais se jette dans la chambre a cause de Géo qui revient]**

 **Lola et Lana: Hey, qu'est ce qu'on vient de te dire ! reviens ici ! [Poursuivent Géo]**

 **[Lincoln sort de la chambre et se dirige dans celle de Luan et Luna pour se cacher dans les conduit d'aération]**

 **Lincoln: [Avec son jouet] J'y suis !**

 **Clyde: Parfait ! [Tiens un plan de la maison] continu 2 mètre puis tourne a gauche et tu devrais être au dessus de la cible !**

 **[Une musique d'infiltration commence et Lincoln roule avec une planche a roulette dans les conduits et se pose et roule devant une grille]**

 **Lincoln: J'ai le paquet en visuelle !**

 **[Il sort la corde dans la chambre de Lori et descend, se pose derrière le miroir et regarde le téléphone qui charge]**

 **Clyde: [Dans le talkie-walkie] Lincoln ! Lori revient !**

 **Lincoln: Fait diversion, retient la ! **

**Clyde: Bien reçu...**

 **[La scène change avec Clyde qui se mets du marqueur noir en dessous de son nez et qui s'arrache son pull pour se retrouver en chemise Blanc et un pantalon noir et qui se mets devant les escaliers en mode dragueur]**

 **Clyde: [A Lori qui monte les escaliers] Salut poupée, tu monte souvent ces escaliers ?**

Lori: Bah oui parce que c'est chez moi ! -'

 **Lori: [Ricane et prend Clyde dans ses bras] Seulement quand je te croise beau gosse ! [Fait un clin d'œil]**

Lola: Il y un problème je crois !

Luna: Bah oui, normalement Lori ne réagit pas comme ça !

Bobby: _*Regarde Lori triste*_ Bébé ?!

Lori: Non mon ours grincheux, c'est pas se que tu crois, cette scène est fausse j'en suis sur ! _*Inquiète*_

Clyde: _*Regarde l'écran amoureux*_ Bah bah bah...

[La scène change pour voir Lincoln a coté du téléphone et qui le prend et écoute le message]

 **Le téléphone: Salut Lori, c'est ton petit frère adoré Lincoln-[Efface le message] Message effacé !**

 **[Il remets le téléphone a sa place et rentre de nouveaux dans les conduits et Lori entre dans la chambre]**

 **[La scene change avec Lincoln et Clyde dans la chambre]**

Tous le monde: *Facepalm*

Luna: C'étais juste les pensées de notre frère...ça explique tous...

Bobby: Ouf...Je suis rassuré...

 **Lincoln: Et c'est comme ça qu'on va faire !**

 **Clyde: [Regarde Lincoln au dessus de lui] J'adore ça, surtout la parti ou je parle avec Lori ! [Se parfum]**

 **Lincoln: [Tousse] C'est un parfum ?! [Regarde Clyde]**

 **Clyde : Ouais, c'est celui de ma mémé !**

Lincoln: Oui bah ne reprend jamais plus ce parfum...

 **Lincoln: Voici les plans pour les évents [tend à Clyde, une feuille avec des taches rouges]**

 **Claire: [Prend la feuille] Est-ce que ce sont des taches de Ketchup ?**

 **Lindsay: J'ai mangeais un sandwich au ketchup pendant que je planifie [entend une porte s'ouvrir] Chut, Lori arrive !**

 **[Lori verrouille la porte de sa chambre et entre le mot de passe de sécurité et s'en va]**

Lori: Même dans t'es rêve tu connais mon code ?!

Lincoln: Bah...J'ai visualiser au hasard...

 **Lincoln: C'est bon, on y va !**

 **[Clyde fait le Kangourou en** **vérifiant** **les escaliers]**

 **Clyde: [Hurle dans le jouet avec Lincoln qui ****écoute** **] JE SUIS EN** **POSITION** **!**

 **Lincoln: [Lâche son jouet et tombe a terre] Ah !**

Tous le monde: _*Se marre*_

 **[La porte s'ouvre]**

 **Lincoln: ****Roger !** **[voit Lola en train d'écrire sur le carnet car Lily ne porte pas sa couche]**

 **Lola: Non, je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans un avertissement !**

 **Lily: [Rigole]**

 **[Lincoln mit son bonnet et roule vers la chambre de Lola et Lana, mais Cliff se mets sur sa tête et fait ses griffes, il retire le chat seulement pour** **recevoir** **la** **queue** **sur son nez, il se retiens d'éternuer et prend la couche de Lily et** **éternue** **dedans]**

 **Lola: ****La prochaine fois, souvient toi que c'est une zone de couche obligatoire !**

 **[Lincoln se rend compte qu'il a utilisé la couche de Lily et jette, et vomit dans la chambre]**

Lola: T'a vomit dans notre chambre ?!

Lana: Beurk...

 **[Cela attire l'attention des jumelles et il se cache au dessus de la porte, mais ses mains sont couvertes de ketchup, ce qui le fait glisser]**

 **Lincoln: Gah, les doigts plein de Ketchup !**

 **[Les jumelles voient Lily en train de ramper devant elles]**

 **Lana: Hey, reviens ici ! [Poursuit Lily avec Lola]**

 **[Lincoln** **atterrie** **par terre sur la tête]**

 **Lincoln: Ah !**

 **[Il se** **relève et rentre dans les évents de la chambre de Luna et Luan]**

 **Lincoln: [Parle avec son jouet] Clyde, J'y suis !**

Lucy: **Salut Lincoln...[Elle** **apparaît** **avec un bruit de corbeau]**

 **Lincoln: AAAH ! LUCY !? Qu'est ce que tu fabrique la dedans ?! [Regarde sa ****sœur** **]**

Tous le monde sauf Lincoln: _*Explose de rire*_

Lincoln: Lucy...Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ?!

Lucy: Bah c'est pas ma faute...Je suis toujours la ou que vous soyez...

Lincoln: ...

 **Lucy: Je suis ici pour réfléchir, j'ai d'ailler écrie un nouveau poème qui s'intitule: Ventilation...**

 **Tel une âme solitaire, je me cache dans les murs**

 **Et si un jour je** **disparaît** **, vous** **entendrez** **mes** **murmure** **...**

 **Lincoln: ...Ouais...Euh...Clyde ****amène** **moi chez Lori...Tous de suite...[Se décale de Lucy et s'en va]**

Tous le monde sauf Lincoln et Lucy: _*Explose de rire*_

Lincoln: Non sérieusement Lucy, tu fais peur de temps en temps... _*Frissonne*_

 **Clyde: [Dans le talkie-walkie] Continu 3 mètre, puis tourne a droite...non tourne a gauche...Attend...c'est quoi déjà la gauche et la droite ?**

tous le monde sauf Clyde: _*Facepalm*_

Leni: _C'est ça ! *Lui montre les mauvaise direction*_

Eva: Non Leni c'est ça _*Lui montre la vrai droite et la vrai gauche*_

 **Lincoln: Laisse tomber, je crois que j'y suis...[La grille en dessous de lui cède et il tombe dans la salle de bain] WAAAAAH !**

 **Lucy: [En train de retenir Lincoln par une jambe] Je te tiens...**

 **Lincoln: Ouf, merci Lucy...**

 **Clyde: Lincoln ?! Tous va bien ?! [Depuis le jouet dans les toilettes]**

 **[Lincoln se balance, toujours tenu par sa sœur vers les toilettes et prend la ventouse et le plonge dans les toilettes et récupère le jouet]**

 **Lincoln: Ouais Clyde...Argh..[Tiens le jouet loin de lui par l'antenne] Comme sur des roulettes...**

Ronnie Anne: D'abord tu lèche la télécommande qui est tomber dans les toilettes et maintenant tu tiens ton talkie-walkie dans la main qui a lui aussi atterie dedans ?! _*Explose de rire*_

Lincoln: _*Grogne*_

 **[La scène change dans les évents pour voir Lincoln rouler devant la grille]**

 **Lincoln: J'ai le paquet en visuel !**

 **Clyde: [Dans le jouet] Le paquet ?! Tu cherchais pas un téléphone ?!**

 **Lincoln: [Facepalm]**

Tous le monde Sauf Clyde et Leni: _*Facepalm*_

Leni: Ouais...Normalement c'est le téléphone de Lori que tu chercher pas un paquet... _*Réfléchi*_

Tous le monde encore sauf Leni: _*Facepalm encore*_

 **[Lincoln déroule une corde rouge et glisse doucement mais voit que la corde commence a se casser]**

 **Lincoln: [Prend son jouet] Clyde, t'a pris quoi comme corde ?!**

 **Clyde: De la réglisse a la fraise...**

Tous le monde sauf Clyde: _*Facepalm*_

 **Lincoln : [Tombe] AHH !**

 **Lori: [Sur le canapé du salon en train de manger des chips et entend du bruit] Hum ?! [Regarde les escaliers]**

Lori: Alors c'était ça le bruit que j'ai entendu...Mais pourtant, je ne t'avais pas vu...

Lincoln: Tu verras...

 **Clyde: [Remarque Lori et prend vite son jouet] Dépêche Lincoln, Lori débarque...Mais c'est bon, t'inquiète pas je vais la retenir...[Prend un marqueur vert et dessine une moustache verte en dessous de son nez et enlève son pull pour se retrouver torse nu avec quelqu'un qui siffle]**

Tous le monde: _*Explose de rire*_

Clyde: _*Se cache le visage avec ses mains*_

 **[Lori monte les escaliers et Clyde se mets a coté en train de trembler de peur]**

 **Lori: Quoi ?!**

 **Clyde : [Saigne du nez]**

 **Lori: [S'enfuit en courant] BEURK C'EST DÉGOÛTANT ! **

**[Lincoln commence a prendre le téléphone de Lori mais voit la porte qui va s'ouvrir, Lori défonce la porte en colère et regarde partout et ne voit personne et court au niveau de son lit]**

 **[Le garçon était en dessous du lit de la jeune fille en train de trembler de peur]**

Lori: Alors tu étais la ?!

Lincoln: Ouais...

 **[Elle fronce les sourcils et lance ses chaussures en dessous du lit]**

Lincoln: **[Reçoit une chaussure dans la tête et s'énerve un peu et se prend la deuxième] Oh ! [Mets sa main a sa bouche]**

 **Lori: [Surprit et regarde en dessous de son lit]**

Tous les sœurs Loud sauf Lori et Lincoln: _*Halètent en même temps*_

 **Lori : Alors c'est la que sont toutes mes chaussures ! [Voit plein de chaussures]**

Toutes les sœurs Loud sauf Lori et Lincoln: _*Soupire de soulagement*_

 **Lincoln: [Cacher derrière le rideaux en train de chercher après le téléphone mais Walt lui mort le doigt] Urgh ! [Se retiens de crier]**

 **[Il essaye de prendre le téléphone mais celle-ci commence a sonner]**

 **Lori: Ah, enfin ! [Elle se relève et prend son téléphone et regarde son écran de nouveaux message, ah tous le monde m'adore ! [S'en va et sort de la pièce]**

Eva: Ouais, sauf Lincoln qui a une haine contre toi... _*Sarcastique*_

 **Lincoln: [Parle dans son jouet] Mission compromisse, le paquet est en mouvement...Clyde ?!**

 **Clyde: [Avec des papiers dans son nez] Ugh...**

 **Lincoln: [Dans le talkie-walkie] Clyde tu me reçoit ?! **

**[Lori se dirige dans le salon avec son téléphone en train d'écouter ses messageries]**

 **La voix de Bobby: Salut Lori c'est Bobby, tu crois qu'on sera toujours ensemble ?**

 **Lori: Ahh..Celui-la je le garde...[Descend les escaliers]**

 **[Clyde s'évanouie la tête la première avec les fesses en l'air]**

Lincoln: Halala, Clyde... _*Rigole et sourit*_

 **Message 2: Hé, bébé, C'est encore Bobby. Notre couple devrait-il s'appeler Bori ou Lobby ?**

 **Lori: [enregistre] Sauvegarder ! **

**[Lincoln se dépêche d'arrêter Lori pour avoir son message, mais les jumelles l'arrêtent]**

 **Lola: Nous t'avons prévenu, saleté !**

 **Lana: C'est la prison pour toi grand frère !**

 **Lincoln: Regardez ! Luan s'échappe ! [Pointe derrière elles]**

 **[Les jumelles se retournent et Lincoln s'enfui en bas]**

 **Lana: Hey ! **

**Lola: Oh, oublie ça. Il est hors de notre champs de porter maintenant**

 **Lana: Ouais. Allons chercher des beignets !**

Eva: A d'accord, donc quelqu'un s'enfui et vous, vous le laissez partir...c'est normal...

Lola: Désolée mais les beignets c'est la vie !

Lana: Ouais !

Eva: _*Hausse les épaules*_ Ok...

 **[Elles partent pour une pause beignet; Lincoln descend et découvre qu'il est trop tard et Lori écoute déjà son message]**

 **Message: Salut Lori, c'est ton petit frère adoré, Lincoln...**

 **Lincoln: Lori ! [ralenti en plongeant sur elle] NOOOOOOOON ! [bruits à vitesse normale et atterrie sur la table] Ugh ! **

**Message: Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire, tu es...**

 **[Lincoln regarde avec horreur sa sœur et ferme les yeux mais Lori le supprime avant que ça commence]**

 **Lori: Supprimer ! [Regarde son frère] Lincoln ! il y a deux règles dans cette maison: restez en dehors de ma chambre et n'appelez jamais mon téléphone ! Ma boîte vocale est suffisamment pleine sans messages inutiles de t'a part !**

Eva: Je croyais qu'il en avait qu'un...Faut savoir... _*Murmure*_

 **Lincoln: [sarcastiquement soulagée] Oh euh...Lori, je suis désolé**

 **Lori: Mais je vais le laisser glisser cette fois-ci car tu étais si mature quand j'ai cassé ton stupide jouet**

 **Lincoln: [rit timidement] Ouais, c'est ça. C'est moi. Mr Mature...**

 **[Lori reçoit un appel et répond]**

 **Lori: Bobby, 12 messages aujourd'hui? Dit le si je ne t'intéresse pas... **

**Lincoln: [soupire de soulagement et regarde la caméra] La prochaine fois que j'ai un problème avec l'une de mes sœurs, je leurs parlerai au lieu de laisser un message ou d'écrire une mauvaise lettre [réalise] En parlant de cela, où est cette lettre ? [regarde autour de lui mais ne le trouve pas et monte en haut]**

Luna: Heureusement car la tu es aller un peu fort quand même...

Lincoln: Je sais...

 **Lori: [s'enlève un poil du nez en parlant à Bobby] Es-tu sûr que tu veux que notre nom de couple soit Lobby, parce que Bori a l'air trop ... [voit quelque chose par terre, ramasse et le lit] Pourquoi Lori est la pire sœur de tous les temps ?! Je dois y aller transformer LINCOLN EN BRETZEL HUMAIN ! [révèle la lettre à Lincoln, en colère] LINCOLN ! QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ?!**

Luan: T'es dans la merde petit frère alors commence a courir !

 **Lincoln: [Regarde la caméra] Eh bien, il est temps de faire la danse officielle de la Loud House: l'homme qui court ! [met ses nouvelles lunettes de jeu et commence à danser loin de la colère de Lori]**

 **Lori: Quand je vais mettre mes mains sur toi, je vais te- **

**[Luna se met à censurer la vengeance de Lori, comme elle l'a fait pour Lincoln]**

 **FIN !**

tous le monde applaudit, Eva se lève et sourit

Eva: Qui veux voir la musique d'intro ?!

Tous le monde lèvent leurs mains avec un grand sourire. Eva s'assoit et l'écran s'allume:

 **Intro:**

 **[La musique commence avec trois image de Lincoln]**

 **Traverser toute la maison,**

 **Esquiver des filles en chemin**

 **pour atteindre a temps la salle de bain (Chez les Loud)**

 **Enjamber du linge en tas**

 **Des couches qui sentent pas très bon**

 **Un garçon doit tout faire pour garder la raison !**

Luna: Je kiff cette musique ! ça nous résume bien !

Lincoln: Oh que oui !

 **[Refrain]**

 **Bienvenue chez les Louds !**

 **Pousse, tire, bouscule ou freine**

 **Nous c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime**

 **Bienvenue chez les Louds**

 **1 gars, 10 filles**

 **Mais j'adore ma grande famille**

 **Bien-ve-nue chez les Louds !**

 **...**

 **Lily: Popo !**

Tous le monde: OUAIS ! _*Applaudissent*_

Eva: Bon après on va regarder un autre épisode mais avant, allez manger quelque chose !

 _Les personnages se lèvent et vont vers le buffet, Lincoln et Lori se parle._

 _Lincoln: Lori...Je suis désolé..._

 _Lori: Oh c'est pas grave petit frère..Tu étais énerver je peux comprendre ça_

 _Lincoln fit un câlin a sa grande sœur, Lori sourit et le sert dans ses bras..._

 _Lincoln: Je t'aime Lori..._

 _Lori: Je t'aime aussi Lincoln..._

 **FINI !**

 **Alors..J'ai commençais le Dimanche 19 Août 2018 a 17H00 et j'ai fini le Lundi 20 Août 2018 a 21H05 !**

 **JE SUIS MORTE ! *S'écroule par terre***

 **Mots: 4,584 !**


End file.
